


A Scandalous Encounter

by LisaB1991



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaB1991/pseuds/LisaB1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Barbie fanfic, after watching it for the first time since many years. AnneliesexJulian. Smut. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandalous Encounter

It was late at night when he came to her. She slowly awoke from her peaceful slumber, realizing by the lack of daylight shining through the heavy curtains that it was not yet morning. Still dressed in her court dress, she was lying on top of her bedlinen, because she had been too tired by the events of the previous days to change into her nightgown and slip beneath the sheets and heavy blanket.

With a contented sigh, she turned to face his silhouette, as he gently lowered himself into a sitting position right next to her. Soft rays of moonlight shone through her curtain, illuminating her face, a small smile playing on her lips, as he moved his face closer to hers. She hesitated for a second, feeling his breath tingling her nose, but closed her eyes and moaned softly as his lips firmly closed over hers.

He immediately reacted by deepening this kiss, supporting his weight with his hands, which he placed on her cushion, on either side of her face. She urged him on by enveloping his shoulders with her hands, which quickly traveled north, to clutch at his neck and into his hair, tangling her fingers with the honey blond tresses, the satin bow that normally held his locks together somehow mysteriously absent.

She reveled in the passionate sensations, which she had been unfamiliar with so far. Still, she wasn't really astonished that she liked this, and what he was doing to her. She had already guessed that, beneath his unassuming features, there was a very passionate man, and she was more than eager to share in his passion. After they had confessed their true feelings to each other in the mine, it had seemed as if a barrier between them had been lifted, they felt more at ease around each other, sharing loving glances and small, yet proper, touches. Her mother's blessing, on the condition that the country's needs were to be taken care of first, had also contributed to that. Knowing that, eventually, the kingdom's treasury would be restored, thanks to the geodes she had found in the mines, which meant that, in due time, nothing and no one would be able to prevent them from marrying.

Suddenly, he broke the contact and she feared that he was going to leave. But as the distressing thought crossed her mind, the mattress dipped as he laid down beside her, stretching his long body alongside hers, raising himself on his left elbow. His eyes sought hers, as he reached down, and gently moved her skirt up. Mesmerized by the unfathomable depths of his ice blue eyes, she relaxed under his gaze, a small smile playing on her lips.

She gasped as his warm, slightly calloused fingers touched the soft flesh of her thigh. His pupils are slightly dilated, and he is panting, as his fingers slowly but surely travel upwards, caressing, pinching, massaging. The lump in her throat makes it hard for her to swallow, and she finds she is unable to breath through her nose. A loud moan escapes her lips as she arches her back, urging him on once again. The warmth at her center, the soft throbbing down there, which becomes more and more demanding with each passing second and each loving caress, is an alien sensation, but not unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all. And as his fingers finally reach their destination, her nails digging into his shoulders, she momentarily cries out his name, and is silenced by his tender lips pressed to hers.

With a gasp, Princess Anneliese awakens, the rays of the late summer sun shining through her curtains. She finds that she is alone, quite embarrassed to have dreamt such a scandalous dream, the dampness between her legs an almost reprimanding reminder of it.


End file.
